My Life in the Rainbow Factory
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: "In the Rainbow Factory... Where Your Fears and Horrors Come True." Ever since I got the chance to work at The Rainbow Factory. I began to lose my mind. "In the Rainbow Factory... Where Not a Single Soul gets Through." I growled and looked in the Mirror. My Glowing Red Eyes shone in the Darkness. "Now I've Awoken, and I'm Taking Back Control." I smirked to myself. No One Escapes...
1. In The Rainbow Factory

Hey it's me, Nechi the Killer. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm done with Before I Summoned a Killer and just a few more paragraphs with Secret Guardian. Now this s a WoodenToaster x Nechi (MyLittlePony Version).

**THINGS YOU MAY NEED TO KNOW!**

**1\. I do not own WoodenToaster, H8_Seed, Brony Dance Party, or My Little Pony. Just Nechi and Len!**

**2\. Rated M for Gore/Blood.**

**3\. I do not own the Songs listed!**

**4\. If you have never heard the Song Rainbow Factory, I suggest you listen to it. **

**5\. Motions are Human! Everyone in this Story are Human too!**

**6\. Enjoy and have a Horrible Day!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: In the Rainbow Factory_

I stood beside my Brother in the Cells. I was crying and he was hugging me, tightly. I sniffed and buried my head in my hands. "What did we do to deserve this?" I whispered.

Len took a deep breath, he's 16-years-old, black hair and eyes, peach skin, Gothic Clothes on. I was the same. We're Twins, but there's no hope for us now. Our Parents abandoned us here! "Nothing Nechi. Nothing at all." We both looked up when the Door to our Cell opened. It was H8_Seed, a frown was on his face. He looked at Len.

"Your Turn." He said, looking down. Len kissed my cheek and more tears streamed down my face. Then Len stood up and walked over to H8_Seed. He waved Goodbye before he walked away. The Door to my Cell closed, and H8_Seed locked it. My back was to the Cell. "I'll help you, very soon. You'll have to wait." H8 whispered. I sniffed in response and nodded. Then they walked away. I leaned against the Wall, the Bed too uncomfortable without Len here to warm me. It was only a few minutes later when a Green and Yellow Pony caught my eyes. He was WoodenToaster, or Glaze as people say. He was checking on the Cells. I crawled into the Bed and combed my Black and Red Hair to the Left, like I always do. Then I took a deep breath. He stopped at my Cell another few minutes later when I was patching up my Cut Wrist with the Blanket. This was from a few weeks ago, and they only healed a little bit, then I looked at the Wall, outside the window.

"Hey! You're suppose to be sleeping!" WoodenToaster growled. I looked at him, my Red Orbs glowed a little bit before returning to their natural color.

"I couldn't sleep." I whispered. It echoed off the Walls of the Cell. Coming back into my Ears. He looked around before growling louder. Glaring at me.

"Then get to sleep. You'll be coming with me tomorrow." He huffed and I nodded.

"Okay. Good Night." I looked back at the Window and he walked away, muttering stuff with him. Then I huffed and my Bracelet's jiggled on my wrist, meaning Len's about to get killed. I clenched my un-cut wrist. Then, I heard his Screams and I sucked in my breath. That's when my Cell Door opened. My head shot to the Door. H8 was there. He closed the Door behind him and put the Keys in his pocket. He walked over to me.

"I'm sorry, Nechi." He whispered, kneeling down to my height. He put his hand on my cheek and made me look up at him. "Brony wanted him to go last." I nodded and sniffed. "I'm on break for 5 hours. So I have time to tell you how we'll escape this." He whispered in my ear. We both sat on the bed. I didn't get to tell you, H8's my boyfriend. It was great too. Cause he always visits me when he's on breaks. He kissed my earlobe and held my hands tightly. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Okay. You can tell me." I whispered. So he started explaining about the Wings he has on his back. And the Escape Route right next to the Rainbow Machine. He said we'll sneak out when it's my turn to go up to the Rainbow Machine. Which is in a few months. I nodded to every word he said. I got all of it in my mind. He kissed my forehead and clenched my forearms a little.

"You can rest now. It's been a Rough Day." He laid down on the bed with me and I laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my back and stroked my hair softly. I closed my eyes and took in his scent, he smelled like Blood, and Roses at the same time. I quickly drifted off to Sleep.

_Finally feeling safe once in my Life..._

* * *

"Brony, you said a couple more months." H8_Seed whispered.

"Rainbow Dash went to go get more Humans, and you should too." Brony said. "Plus, I know how much you care for the girl, Toaster and I will watch her until you get back." H8 kissed my cheek and I felt his wings on me. Then he flew off the bed and walked out of my Cell.

"Do we seriously have to watch her? She's just another prisoner!" I heard Toaster complain.

"Shut up or you'll wake the girl!" Brony cursed under his breath and I shivered, clenching my forearms. "Plus, H8 won't be the same if she died."

"Who cares? It won't make a difference if we kill her or not. He's still going to be the same and we probably will get all the color we need from her."

"How do you know?" I asked. "He's Happy now, but later he'll hate you as much as this job." I clenched my forearms when a little blood came out of my wrist. Toaster growled and stomped out the Door. It was silent for a few minutes until I finally sat up and rubbed my baggy eyes.

"No one has ever stood up to him like that." Brony sat in front of me. "I'm Brony." He held out his hand. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Nechi."

"Sounds Chinese." Brony joked. I smiled and laughed softly.

"It's just a name I made up. I didn't wanna be called my old name."

"What was your old name?"

"You're gonna laugh." I blushed softly.

"I promise I won't laugh." I hesitated for a few moments.

"Butter-Finger." I muttered. As Brony promised, he didn't laugh. Instead he put his head forward in thought.

"That's a Good name actually." I looked up at Brony.

"Really?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. Then a Bell rung.

"Gotta get back to work. Would you like to watch?" I nodded. I was always a fan for Gothic Stuff. But I never saw any. We both stood up and walked out my Cell.

"I'm coming back here, right?" He shook his head.

"You'll be staying in H8's Room." Brony said, gesturing with his hand where H8's Door is. I nodded and he handed me a Suit. "Get dressed. I don't want you to die in there." I nodded and went in H8's Room. I looked around. This wasn't like any of the Rooms I've seen. It's Gray, and Yellow at the Same time. A Queen-Sized Bed near the window and two night stands. Two Doors, one for the Bathroom (I checked.), and for the Exit to the Hallway. Brony shut the Door so I could have some privacy. I thought he was mean an' all that. But he's actually nice. I put the suit on and looked at my Hair, it was combed to the Side. Stripes that are Red and Black. I love it! I then walked out the Room. Brony was leaning against the Wall with his arms crossed. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Do I need anything else?"

"A Tour. We don't want you pushing any buttons you aren't suppose to, right?" I shook my head.

"No." He motioned with his hand to follow him and he started walking away. I closed the door and followed him. What I wasn't expecting to see...

_Is the Leader, Rainbow Dash. In Front of Us. Smirking Straight at Me._

_"Looks like Someone's New Here." She snickered evilly. "I don't think we'll be needing any more."_


	2. Where Your Fears and Horrors Come True

_WARNING: A Little Lemon Stuff at the Bottom!_

_Chapter 2: Where Your Fears and Horrors Come True_

It was like an Hour of Rainbow Dash and Brony talking in her Office while I was in H8's Room. He was sleeping peacefully on his Bed. His hand holding mine tightly, my head on his and he kissed my cheek. Wrapping his arm around my neck and pulling me closer to him. I smiled softly as he nibbled on my neck. "Did they do anything?" I shook my head.

"No. Toaster got mad and left, and Brony gave me a little tour of the Factory. He said I can work there if Rainbow Dash let's me." He nodded and let me get under the blankets. He rubbed my back and kissed my cheek. Resting his head on mine.

"You better behave in there." He whispered. I nodded.

"Okay." I whispered back, putting my hands on his chest. I took a deep breath before he grunted. "What's wrong?"

"Stop teasing me." He said.

"I'm not doing anything." He stroked my hair with his other hand and frowned.

"Sorry." I nodded and sat up. H8 smiled softly and I tangled my hand in his Blond Hair.

"Why is your hair so fluffy?" I asked.

"Because I love my hair." He flipped his hair playfully over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows twice at me. I giggled and covered my mouth. "And I love yours." He stroked my Black and Red striped hair and combed it to the side. "I know you'll look like WoodenToaster, but it suits you well." I smiled brightly and held his hand softly. Then he pecked me on the forehead and I giggled again. "I like it when you giggle. It makes me feel special."

"When you laugh. It makes me feel like I'm wanted." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure about that?" I raised both eyebrows.

"You Dirty." I pushed him softly and he laughed. Sitting up. "That wasn't nice." I crossed my arms and turned my head to the side. Then he put his fingers under my chin, making me look up at him.

"Who said anything about being nice?" He said. Kissing me softly. I quickly responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He wrapped his arm around my waist and used his other arm to hold himself up as he leaned back to the pillows. He put me underneath him and locked his hands with mine. Pinning them on both sides of my head. Then he pulled back so we both could breathe. Then he laid his head in my neck until we both caught our breath back.

"Nobody." I said.

"Heh." I could feel his smirk through my neck. Then we both heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He kissed my neck and wrapped his arm around my waist again. The doors opened when I was beginning to drift off to sleep.

"H8_Seed, she's your new partner." I heard Brony say.

* * *

_I woke up to a pair of hands shaking me. "Come on, Girl! Wake up!" I heard Toaster yell. My eyes popped open, to see the Green Eyes of WoodenToaster. His hands was clenching my forearms tightly and it looks like he's been shaking me the entire time. "You're such a heavy sleeper." He glared._

_"It's not my fault, the bed was comfortable." I said. Then I looked down at his hands. "Can you, uh, let go please?" I asked. He let me go and I dropped to the Bed. He climbed off me and I stood up next to him. "Anything new?" I asked. He shrugged and grabbed my hand. I blushed softly as he smiled at me. 'Why's he being nice all of a sudden?' I thought. It's like he read my mind._

_"Because, you're very pretty." He said. He kissed my hand and I blushed deeper. "I like you."_

_"But, why the sudden interest? I'm already with H8_Seed." I said. He smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him so my back was against his chest._

_"I'm going to break your relationship." He whispered in my ear. My eyes went wide. Then I pushed him off me and ran to the doors. But, they were chained shut. Toaster laughed evilly and looked at me. His Green Eyes shining with want. "You can't run, Nechita!" He laughed. I banged my fists on the Doors._

_"H8!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Then I heard rushing footsteps coming down the Hallway, and the Footsteps of Toaster coming closer to me._

_"Nechi!" H8 banged his fists on the Door. "Brony! Help me with the Doors!" He yelled. That's when Toaster picked me up by the waist. I screamed as loud as I could for help and struggled against Toaster's grip._

_"Help ME!" I screamed, and then everything went Black when a hand slammed against my weak spot._

* * *

I woke up in Cold Sweat, it was Night and H8 was Wide Awake beside me, shaking me awake. "Nechi, are you okay?" He asked, his voice in a panic. I hugged him tightly and nodded.

"Just a nightmare."

"I can tell." He wrapped both of his arms around me. "I thought you were having a Heart Attack, but you weren't screaming." He whispered. I sighed softly.

"Okay." I whispered, then the Doors opened and I had to cover my eyes from the shining Lights.

"Hey Nechi, since I didn't give you that tour. Would you like me to five you one?" Brony asked, extending one of his hands out. I looked at H8, he smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Sure Brony." I made sure I still had my suit on and walked out with Brony. He was smiling like an Insane Person once we got there.

"I have something to show you, my dearest." He said, pointing to the Device where they kill the Humans, and Drain the Color from them. I looked at it and we walked over to the Lever that started it all. "Now, over here, you push the Lever back until the _ grabs a Human then push it forward." I nodded.

"Can I try it?" I asked. He nodded. I gripped the Lever and pushed it back, then, the _ grabbed a Human, she screamed as she was being dragged to a table, where strings went around her. Then I pushed the Lever Forward and Brony patted my back.

He grinned and put a thumbs up. "Good Job."

"I can't tell whether you're being sarcastic or not."

"Because I'm not being Sarcastic. You're really doing a Good Job!" I smiled brightly and he led me to the Crusher. It made a fabulous beat. Like some of the Songs I listen to. "This is the Crusher, where we dispose of Useless Humans."

"What if their alive? How come we can't let them live?"

"Because no one escapes!" Brony clenched his fist and grinned evilly. I snickered and grinned too. "We'll work on an Evil Laugh. Because right now, you're still Sane." I nodded and we walked all around the Rainbow Factory. He demonstrated some things, and even had me do some with him to make sure I was doing it right. One time he 'Accidentally' put his hands on mine and rubbed my finger tips. I'm just guessing he did it on purpose. But, oh well. "Would you like your Own Room?" He asked as we were walking back to H8_Seed's Room. "There's Plenty available."

"Which is the closet to H8's?"

"The Room next to Toaster and across from Rainbow Dash's."

"What about the room closet to yours?" I asked.

"Right next door, the last room across from the exit." I nodded.

"I'll get that one, if it's alright with you."

"I don't mind." He smiled. "Today was fun. I enjoyed it."

"Me too. I hope you don't get sick and not work." He smiled and patted me on the back as we stopped front of H8's Door.

"I hope not. Otherwise I'll get everyone sick."

"Not me, I'll have a mask on just in case." He laughed.

"You never know." He wiggled his fingers in front of my face and poked my nose. I giggled a little bit. He smiled. "See ya." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked to his room. I knocked on H8's Door, he opened it a couple of seconds later. Looking tired as fuck!

"How's it going, Nechi?" He kissed my forehead and let me walk in.

"Awesome. Brony finally gave me that tour and he let me do some of the work." H8 smiled as he sat on the Bed. Me in his lap.

"He did? Did he try anything?" I shook my head at his nosiness.

"No, he didn't try anything." I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. "If he did, I would've been a here a long time ago." H8 rolled his eyes and picked me up, putting me on the bed. H8 stood up and walked over to his Vanity. He eyed me for a second, smirking. I blushed softly and looked at the ground. I was picked up a minute later. H8_Seed kissed my cheek and set me down on the Vanity. He pu his hand on my left cheek and stroked it. I held his hand with both of my hands and smiled softly. He put his lips on mine and closed his eyes. I did too and he clenched my hand tightly. I put my hand on his shoulder and gasped he grinded his pelvis into mine. He smirked at my reaction and pulled back. Us both breathing heavily.

He smirked and ran his hand through my hair, tilting my head up to look in his eyes. "Well, looks like someone's sensitive." He licked his lips and I smirked back after I caught my breath back.

"We'll see about that." I ran my knee along his private part and his eyes went wide, then he grunted and my smirk grew wider. "Look who's sensitive now." He clenched my forearms as I continued my assaults on him. Then he attacked my neck and started searching for my sweet spot. I put my hands on the Vanity and stopped my assaults when he found the Sweet Spot on my neck, which is the Right side near my collarbone. Don't get any Ideas! I groaned, feeling his smirk through my neck.

"Enjoying this, huh?" He whispered, huskily. I nodded and ran my hands through his Blond Hair. He stopped his assault when the Doors opened. Toaster walked in when H8 let go of me. "Yeah Toaster?" He asked.

"Brony and Dash wants to speak with the Girl, privately." Toaster growled, crossing his arms, and glaring at H8. I nodded and jumped off the vanity. H8 ruffled my hair and I walked over to Toaster. He watched me as I walked out and closed the Doors to H8's Room. I blinked twice when they were slammed closed, echoing the empty halls. He walked ahead of me with his hands in his pockets. His hair combed to the Right makes it hard to see his expression, so I wasn't worried about it. I intertwined my fingers and put them on my stomach. We reached there in a matter of minutes. Toaster gestured with his arm that this was the Door. I looked it up and down. Then I opened the door softly and looked in. Brony and Rainbow Dash was standing right in front of the Bed. They were smiling widely. I walked in when Brony gestured me to walk forward.

"Hey Nechi." Dash waved. I smiled.

"Good Afternoon Rainbow Dash." I shook her hand.

"Oh, you don't have to call me by my full name, but call me Dash." She waved her hand. Brony nodded his head once and the door closed. "Remember that room you wanted?" I nodded. "Well, here it is!" Brony and Dash stepped out-of-the-way and turned on the lights. I blinked a few times to adjust to the light. Then I gasped softly and looked around. It was like H8's Room, but, the floor was Black and Red tiles, a Queen sized Bed near the windows, a Vanity with 10 drawers, and the best part is. There's 5 Windows! I stared in awe as there were pictures of my Brother and I with our Parents on my Bed Post.

"Sorry, we kinda snuck into your house and got these instead of finding more Ponies." H8 and Brony looked down. I didn't notice H8 was in here. I thought he was going back to sleep. I smiled.

"Thanks Guys. I appreciate it!" I said. Clapping my hands together once. Dash smiled before hugging me.

"I hope you like working here. Sorry for, you know. Killing your brother back there." She said. I nodded.

"It's okay. He's in a better place now." I said. She nodded and pulled back, then she walked out the room, Brony right behind her.

"Brony, you're like a Body Guard!" I said. He snickered before winking at me. I blushed softly and smiled a little. H8 yawned and covered his mouth.

"I'm so tired!" He complained.

"Then why didn't you go back to sleep?" Toaster asked.

"Because I had to see Nechi's new room." H8 said. "It looks pretty." He whispered, he fell forward and I caught him. Toaster huffed and I looked at him.

"A little help please?" He looked at me with his Green Eyes and rolled them, walking out the room and closing the doors.

_Leaving Me There To Wonder._

_'He's Horrible.'_

* * *

A/N: I will now be doing Reviews down here. There was only one.

dark saiyan (Guest): Oh, violence. I like that about you. I only have one question, Why Rainbow Dash? Why not Nechi's Parents for Abandoning them In The Rainbow Factory?


	3. Now a Rainbow's Tale Isn't Quite As Nice

_Chapter 3: Now a Rainbow's Tale Isn't Quite as Nice_

I whined as I dragged H8 to his room, him on my back. I kicked his door open a little before dragging him onto his bed. I took deep breaths and put my hands on my knees. "You are too heavy." I whispered. "But I did it." Then Brony walked in, snickering.

"It was fun watching you." He snickered.

"Hey, he was heavy." I said, standing up. Brony then frowned and his face turned serious.

"Do you have wings?" I nodded.

"They just don't go through my clothes."

"There are holes in the back." He walked towards the window as I was trying to get my wings through the holes, my wings are kind of like H8_Seed's, but they were gray and had cuts on them. "Come on, we're taking a flight." He growled, flying out the window. I floated up a little and flew out too, following him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere, you'll just have to wait." He said, through the wind that was blowing in my ears. I sighed softly and crossed my arms. It seemed like forever, but we arrived at a familiar house. I raised an eyebrow. "Wow, your house is old!" My eyes went wide.

"M-My house?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded.

"We're paying your parents a visit. But, you can have a little time of preparing yourself." I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my hair, scratching my scalp.

"Yeah, that's the best idea." I whispered, looking down. He nodded and patted my back before walking in the house. I leaned against the wall beside the gardens. I put my head in my hands. "Why did Brony bring me here?" I whined. "I don't wanna see my parents." My bottom lip quivered.

_*Flashback*_

_"Nechi, Len!" Dad called. I stopped playing with my broken dolls and ran downstairs with Len. We stopped in front of our parents._

_"Yes Daddy?!" We asked at the same time, smiling brightly. Mom and Dad looked at each other, before Dad kneeled down before us._

_"Do you two remember, Rainbow Factory?" We nodded. _

_"Rainbow Dash built it with her parents, and then she killed them because she wanted to rule the Rainbow Factory." I said, pointing my pointer finger in the air._

_"Well, we're going to take you two there, okay?" We nodded._

_"Yes!" Len cheered._

_It was an hour later when Mom stopped driving, she was crying. I don't know why... But I'm sure it has something to do with the Rainbow Factory. She stopped the car and we got out. We all looked up at the floating city. That's when Rainbow Dash appeared before me. _

_"Are these our newest guests?" She asked. I smiled._

_"Yes." Dad nodded. He and Mom stayed in the car. "You're going to be staying here for a while." Len walked over beside me._

_"Wait, what?" We asked, then they just drove away! Leaving Len and me there with Rainbow Dash. Who grinned evilly and looked at us with her eyes. Then we both blacked out._

* * *

"Nechita!" Brony yelled, snapping his fingers in my face. I blinked and looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Your parents want to see you." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. I stood up and hesitantly walked inside. They were sitting at the Kitchen Table. Then they looked up at me when I sat at the farthest seat from them. Mom started to cry instantly as she scrambled to hug me. She hugged me tightly and cried in my Bloody Suit.

"Nechi-boo, I'm so sorry we left you two there! I couldn't come and get you, or Len!" I ran a hand through my hair, quickly regretting hating Mom for this. But another feeling was eating at me, like she was lying. They're having a war.

"Mom, I don't blame you for this. Or Rainbow Dash." I whispered. Then Dad just walked out. I guess he couldn't handle the pressure. I sighed softly. Then hugged Mom and laid my head on top of hers. She cried silently in my suit and I kind of felt bad. I'm guessing Dad told her that we had to get out of the house. I guess Dad didn't want us. That's when Mom answered my statement.

"Your father didn't want you two anymore. He said he would kick me out the house if I didn't obey."

"Oh, so you cared more for shelter, instead of your own kids? Oh, that's real nice. Just perfectly friendly." I said sarcastically, crossing my arms and looking the other way.

"I came to get you both a year ago. Rainbow Dash wouldn't let me visit."

"Because, no one escapes the Rainbow Factory." I growled. "But, Brony only did this. So Dad can share the same fate, Len did."

"He got crushed?" Mom squeaked.

"Yes." I nodded. "Just because you didn't show up."

"Nechita! It's time to leave." Brony called from outside.

"Coming!" Mom kissed my cheek.

"Just get rid of your father." She whispered. I nodded and stood up, walking upstairs and into my old room. Where Dad was looking at my Old Teddy Bear.

"I remember when you used to hold this. Telling me his name was Pablo."

"Don't make me feel all relieved, Dad. You're coming with us." He gasped, but didn't have enough time to turn. Because I knocked him out, with a punch to the side of his head. Brony was behind me.

"He's the one?"

"He's the one." I grabbed his leg and dragged him downstairs. Mom hugged me for a second before smiling softly. "I'll be back, Mom." She nodded and we flew out the door, she waved, and I actually caught a glimpse of her kissing Brony's cheek. I snickered.


	4. As The Story We Knew Of Sugar and Spice

_Chapter 4: As The Story We Knew of Sugar and Spice_

When we got back, we threw Dad's body in the cell Len and I was in. I locked the door shut behind me as I was trapped in here with Dad. It was about a quarter to 10 when he actually woke up. I was leaning against a dark corner, my arms and legs crossed. Toaster's here too. Don't know why, but it'll do. Dad, or should I say. George, sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Where am I?" He asked hoarsely.

"At my Cell." I growled. He jumped in surprise and looked all around. "Or, in this case. The Rainbow Factory."

"Why did you bring me here?" He looked at my corner as my wings expanded. I took a couple of steps forward.

"To share the same fate Len did. And mine." I glared at him as he glared back at me.

"Never!" He yelled.

"Watch Me." I challenged. "I'll drag your ass over to that machine and watch as it turns you into a Rainbow." I smirked as his eyes were covered in fear. I smirked evilly and crossed my arms. "Now, you don't want us to do that, do you?" He shook his head at a rapid pace and I snickered a little bit. "Good." I walked over to the cell door and Toaster let me out. I closed the bars behind me.

"What was that?" Toaster asked as we walked down the hallway.

"My Dad, he abandoned my brother and I here when we were kids." I explained. "So, since my bro died out there. He'll get crushed, and soon I will too."

"Why do you choose to get crushed?" Toaster asked.

_"Because I wanna join my Bro up in heaven."_

* * *

After a while of talking, Toaster eventually got bored and went in his room. I stayed in my new room, laying in my bed, listening to the constant sounds of screaming and the beat of the crushers. I eventually closed my eyes, falling in a deep slumber...

"BOO!" H8 yelled from beside me. I jumped up and flew to the roof. Taking deep breaths.

"What the heck?" I breathed. "What was that for?"

"To wake you up, break time's almost over. We're running out of people." I sighed heavily.

"I'm guessing I have to go with you?" He nodded and flew up to join me. Then we opened the window and I flew out first, then he did. We flew out of Cloudsdale and down to Ponyville. I don't know why anyone would call a human town, Ponyville. So we touched down and I hid my wings. "Are we looking for adults?" H8 nodded.

"Yeah, since it's the middle of winter. I bet they're all inside their homes." We shivered. Then a familiar laughter caused us to look to the right. Where we saw Pinkie Pie hopping her way over to us.

"Hi Hi Hi!" She laughed.

"Hi Pinkie." H8 said. I waved instead of saying 'hi'. Pinkie stopped hopping and looked at us with her blue orbs.

"So... I was wondering, if you guys wanted to have a party with me." I smiled.

"Sure Pinkie. If Dash lets us."

"Oh, it's just a short party. I didn't invite that many people. Just you two." Then H8 and I looked at each other, then shrugged.

"I guess we can co-" Pinkie grabbed our hands and started dragging us towards her house.

"This is going to be Awesome!" She sung. I looked at H8 and he motioned.

_"Just Go With It."_


	5. A Rainbow's Easy One You Get to Know It

_Chapter 5: But a Rainbow's Easy Once You Get To Know It_

When we got to Pinkie's House, Dash, Brony, Toaster, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity were there. Pinkie dragged us in and slammed the door closed. I almost tripped over Rarity's held out foot, but Toaster caught me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I whispered, before standing up. I looked at Pinkie. "Hey Pinkie, what's this about?" I asked.

"Can't I throw a small party with my best of friends?" She asked. I shrugged and leaned against the wall while Dash and her started dancing on the dance floor. "Life is a Party!" She sung. I shook my head and snickered a little bit at Pinkie dancing like she had just won the lottery. Toaster and I started talking again.

"I bet you, after the party. Pinkie's going to crash on the floor with the music blaring." I said in his ear.

"I bet you, she will be asking more people to join the party after we all leave to go back to the Rainbow Factory." He held out a hand.

"If I win, you got to... Ask Dash out on a date." His eyes went wide, then he smirked. Getting close to my ear.

"If I win, you have to go out on a date with Me." My eyes were as big as his. This is just like my dream.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." After a moment. I sighed heavily and shook his hand.

"Alright, now we play the waiting game." I said, leaning against the wall once again before closing my eyes.

* * *

After an hour of waiting, Toaster fell asleep and H8 stood beside me. "Why are you staring at Pinkie?" He asked.

"Because Toaster and I made a bet, and he fell asleep." I yawned a little.

"Oh... Well, do you want me to watch her?"

"No, I don't want you to get ti-" Pinkie spoke in a microphone.

"Hey everyone, make sure to eat some of the snacks, and have a good rest of the day." She said happily.

"No one told me there was snacks here." H8 said.

"They were right next to the door." I pointed to them. That's when Toaster woke up, he stifled a yawn and looked around.

"Did she go invite more people yet?" I shook my head.

"No. In fact she's as hyper as she can be." I shrugged. Already regretting to make the bet. Toaster crossed his arms. Then Rainbow Dash walked over.

"Hey Nechi. Can I talk to you real quick." I could tell, it wasn't a question. We walked to Pinkie's bathroom, I closed and locked the door.

"What's up?" I asked, folding my hands over my stomach.

"It's about H8, he seems to act strange over the days."

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked.

"No, cause he's not his normal self. Can you do something about it?" She asked.

"I'll see what I can do, Dash. You can count on me." I smiled.

"Good. The party's over, so we should be going."

"Yeah. Thanks for telling me." She smiled.

"Any time." We walked out, Pinkie Pie was near the door, saying bye to everyone and waving. When she saw me, she smiled widely.

"Thanks for coming, Nechi." She waved. I nodded. We both walked out, flying towards Cloudsdale. We walked into a building, I started hearing the familiar sounds of the Crusher, and Toaster's singing.

_'Now A Rainbow's Tale Isn't Quite As Nice  
As The Story We Knew Of Sugar and Spice  
But A Rainbow's Easy Once You Get To Know It  
With The Help Of The Magic Of A Pegasus Device.'_

When I walked in, Rainbow colors were being poured into little cups. I looked at the Crusher, a lot of people were groaning in pain, trying to get out. My mouth twisted into an evil grin, gripping the lever in both hands, and pushing it forward. They all screamed as the crusher overtook them. I sighed. I was going to be like that soon. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Don't worry, Nechi. I won't let you get killed." Toaster whispered in my ear. I blushed a little bit and pulled the lever back.

"It's okay." I said.

* * *

Opening both of my doors with my hands, I walked into my room. Looking around, I sighed heavily. Turns out, Toaster won the bet. And now, I have to get ready for our 'date'. I sat on my vanity, in the darkness. Why did I make that bet in the first place? My head darted to the door when it opened. H8 and Toaster walked in. "Are you ready?" H8 asked.

"You're coming along?" I asked.

"No. Just making sure you're all fine with this." He hugged me and kissed my neck, making heat rush to my cheeks again.

"It's okay, just a bet." Toaster rolled his eyes.

"I'll leave, to let you get dressed." H8 left the room, leaving Toaster and me to avoid eye contact. Then I opened a drawer to my vanity and pulled out a knee-length black dress. A few diamonds here and there. Toaster turned around, so I could put it on. After a few minutes, he turned back around, to see me sitting on a chair, silently running my fingers through my 'Toaster' hair. Toaster then walked over to me, and rubbed my shoulders.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." I sighed.

"A bet is a bet." I whispered. "You can't break if you already made it clear." He sighed softly. "But." I raised my voice. "Don't come in contact with my face, and you'll be just fine."

He nodded his head rapidly. "Sure thing." I smiled, and w walked to the windows. We flew out of them, heading straight for Ponyville. I looked at Toaster from the corner of my eye, a nervous smile was on his face. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked forward. I've a bad feeling about this...

* * *

We were inside a fancy restaurant, even though I wasn't really that fancy, some of the workers taught me how, and Toaster watched as I successfully did all of it. In fact, it was really boring. I don't even know how people would be this fancy, if it meant a date. *sigh* Which leads me to our little conversation after the whole thing.

"Feel fancy enough?" He smirked.

"I felt that when they told me to put my pinkie up." I smiled a little bit. He chuckled, for only a second.

"I certainly had fun."

"We only been here for a few minutes."

"Exactly!" I couldn't help, but smile.

"I had fun too, to be honest." I shrugged. "You're a really fun guy, Toaster."

"Better than H8?" He raised an eyebrow. I leaned back in my chair.

I shook my head. "Sorry Toaster. You can't trick me." I smirked at his dramatic reaction.

"Alright, let's get going." I nodded, we both stood up and walked out. Next thing we knew, Celestia's Royal Guards, and Shining Armor surrounded us. The doors slammed closed behind us.

"Aha! We found them!" Shining Armor laughed. "Rainbow Factory, Workers." Our eyes went wide, we stepped back.

"Stay back, Armor!" A voice from the rooftops yelled. We looked up at it, but were blinded by the helicopter light.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight Sparkle yelled, from right behind Shining Armor. I growled.

"Stupid people." I whispered.

"Get away from them!" Dash jumped down so she landed in front of us, her wings expanded, her eyes glowing red, instead of pink. H8 and Brony landed beside her.

"More of them..." Shining Armor growled, and I growled back. They all noticed. Then, all of the Guards laughed, all of them did. Except for Twilight Sparkle, she was crying. Just like Mom, when she and Dad abandoned Len and I at Rainbow Factory.

"Why would you do this, Dash?" Twi whispered.

"It's for the weather, hun. Get over it." Dash rolled her eyes. Then H8 looked back at me, to see me looking up, at the now rainy weather.

"But why?!" Twi now yelled, the guards stopped laughing. "It's never enough for you! You always have to have it your way!"

"Back off." I said.

"What?" Twi and Armor asked. I glared at them, my glowing red eyes silencing everywhere.

"Back. Off!" I yelled. Extending my hands. Gusts of wind blew out of them, and they were all swept back. Until, every last of them, were out of my sight. Police sirens filled the air, we all flew back to Cloudsdale, except for Brony, whom I had to carry on my back.

"What was that?" Dash asked me when we landed.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Secret Power?" Brony asked.

"Probably." H8 said. We all walked inside. I didn't bother to dry myself. I walked into my room, letting the light into my room. I laid down on my bed. I looked at my shaking hands.

"What did I just do?" I asked myself. Then two people flopped on my bed. Which I figured out, was Toaster and H8. "What are you guys doing?" I blankly asked.

"We figured out you were under stress." H8 said.

"We're going to change that!" Toaster finished happily. They both hugged me tightly. I then had the wind knocked out of me, H8 kissed my cheek, and I shuddered. Toaster gently rubbed my back.

"Relax." They whispered.

"Please, stop." I whimpered.

"I thought you loved both of us."

"S-Stop!" I raised my voice.

"Rest." My vision started going dark.

"Wh-What?" I whispered.

"We got her!" The voice of Shining Armor yelled. My eyes got droopy.

"H8! Toaster!" I screamed, then the last of my energy faded.

_I blacked out._

_Hearing the sounds of H8 and Toaster screaming my name._

_"Let her go!" _


	6. With The Help of The Magic

_Chapter 6: With the Help of the Magic _

I groaned, my head aching. My stomach felt like it wasn't there, and I was about to throw up. My vision all blurry. Wind blowing in my face. "Nechi, wake up!" I jumped in surprise at Toaster's yelling.

"W-What?!" I asked. Looking up at him, Brony flying beside him. H8 beneath me.

"They drugged you to make you weak. Rainbow Dash is keeping them busy while we escape." Brony said. I nodded.

"We're also heading to your Mom's house, we'll be safe there." H8 looked up at me.

"Alright." I couldn't move, anything. They did drug me. Stupid Police. My wings were tucked on my back, my mane blowing in the wind. I winced as Ice Blasts were being shot at us. One went flying passed my head.

"Brony! Hold her!" Toaster yelled, tossing me to Brony. Some feeling came back in my arms as Brony carried me bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked at our attackers.

"It's Princess Celestia, Shining Armor and the rest of them!" I said. "It's that big of a deal that they want to kill us?" I asked Brony.

"Apparently."

"And since when did you grow wings?"

"When I drank a magic potion." He said sarcastically. I sighed softly and looked at the approaching house.

"There it is!" H8 cheered. I smiled softly, we flew in the window. Brony sat me on the bed. Then he left to go get my Mom. Toaster looked at my broken horn.

"Who broke your horn?" He asked.

"Crusher accident." I rubbed my horn, sadly. "It just stopped moving, and the lever wasn't working, so I went to check it out. Then this happened." I pointed to my horn. H8 hissed a little bit.

"Did it hurt?"

"If you count crying all night and trying to stop the bleeding hurting a lot. Then yeah." I nodded and heard footsteps, which means Brony got my Mom... Who was sleeping?! "Did you knock her out?" I asked Brony.

"She fainted." My wings expanded and we all flew out the window. The ice blasts still trying to make us freeze. Brony tossed my Mom to me and I caught her.

"Are they after all of us?" I asked.

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash must've held off the guards instead of watching out for the Royal Family." Toaster and H8 said at the same time, then they looked at each other and glared. I guess they still don't like each other.

A few minutes later, we lost sight of them and sighed in relief. All of us landed near a wooden house, dusty and webbed. They all agreed that one of us will walk inside and make sure everything is ship-shape. Which they all looked at me. I gave them a blank expression.

"Really?" I crossed my arms. "Really?"

"Yes." Brony said.

"Since you always loved New Adventures." H8 smiled. "And abandoned houses."

"Who said this was abandoned?" Toaster piped in.

"I'm just saying, it looks like one."

"Maybe someone's in there. I'll check and see." I shrugged and turned around, pushing the door open. It opened with a loud creak sound. I walked in slowly. "It's too dark in here!" I said.

"Use your flashlight you always kept." Brony called after me. I snapped my finger and pulled the tiny flashlight out of my pockets. I turned it on and shone it in front of me. It looked like a regular Living Room, and there's the Kitchen on the other side, a hallway with four doors. I checked every single one. A bathroom, a door to the basement, and two bedrooms... Great. I called them in.

"Clear!" I sung. They all walked in, H8 walked over to me. "There's a problem."

"What?" They all asked, except Mom.

"There's only 2 bedrooms." I held up 2 fingers.

"I call sleeping with Nechi!" H8 and Toaster yelled, which made my eyes go wide, and Brony's.

"That way, you can get the one who loves you, Brony." Toaster grinned at Brony, who blushed and looked down.

"And we can get the one we love." H8 and Toaster looked at me and grinned, kind of evilly. I felt like throwing up.

"That's just wrong!" Brony said. "H8's already her boyfriend, but you're both going to be?"

"It makes no sense." I said.

"Eh." They shrugged, walking over to me. "Doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." My Mom suddenly said, she stood up, glaring at the both of them.

"Hi Mom." I grinned and waved.

"Hello Nechi-cake." She smiled at me. Then frowned at Toaster and H8.

"I know what you're thinking Mom. They won't do anything, and you can trust these two, knuckle heads. They would never try to hurt me in anyway." I gave them both nogies and we all laughed, except for Brony and Mom. "And at least you love birds can sleep with each other." I smirked and raised my eyebrows twice at them. They blushed.

"Agreed!" Toaster, H8, and I grinned.


	7. Of The Pegasus Device

_Chapter 7: Of The Pegasus Device_

It was now night. And I was walking around in the Woods. I've seen the Wonderbolts pass by looking for us, but they never noticed us. It was a few minutes after that, when I was on the floor, holding my side as a bruise started to form. I could see blue eyes glaring at me, also a Rainbow Mane flowing in the Moonlight. "Shining Armor?" I whispered.

"N-Nechi?" I heard Rainbow Dash groan. Shining Armor threw her at me and she landed on my back. I growled and took haggard breaths.

"What'd you do to her?" I glared at the white Unicorn. He sneered at me and ran away. My face showed total surprise. I didn't expect him to do that. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even hear RD calling my name. So I started flying away, as quick as I could. Which was really hard, considering the pain in my hip, also with RD on my back. "Are you okay, Dash?" I asked, in mid-flights.

"I'll be okay once I get some sleep. I've been fighting for hours." She whispered. I nodded.

"I could've stayed-" She interrupted me.

"They tricked you, thinking it was Toaster and H8. Then they drugged you and we couldn't find you for hours. That's when I found you halfway through the window, with Twilight carrying ya." She growled.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me all of it." I insisted. She sighed and nodded.

"She's here!" I heard Brony yell. That's when I flew in through the window and quickly into my room. Toaster and H8 were near the TV, trying to turn it on. They didn't notice us, so I laid RD on the bed and covered her with the blankets. She thanked me and quickly went to sleep. Then the Boys cheered as they got the TV working. I snickered at their cheering. It's amazing how such one-act can make me laugh. That's when Mom opened the door and walked over to me, the Boys eying her the whole time.

"I saw you rushing by. What happened?" She asked, putting a hand on my forehead.

"They beat her to a pulp." I glared hard out the window. Then I stood up and closed the curtains. "We can't stay here for long, Shining Armor found me once, he can do it again. Now that Twilight is on their side." I walked out to the Living Room and slammed the door closed, locking it, then, with Brony's help. The windows. "If they aren't guarding the Rainbow Factory, we can get back in and get the stuff we need. But we have to tend to RD's wounds first, even though she'll look fine when we finish her up. Only she knows where to find the right materials to end this."

"I swear they're around here." I heard Twilight whisper.

"You shouldn't worry too much, I'm sure with some proper explaining, Rainbow Dash can become her normal self." Spike said, I growled.

"Stupid Dragon!" I whispered loudly. H8 and Toaster slapped their hands over my mouth and dragged me to the room, closing the door softly.

"Shut up!" Toaster whispered, H8 grabbed Rainbow Dash and we hid, flying to the roof. Spike opened the door and looked around. I looked at H8 and he pointed to Spike. Raising three of his fingers, putting one down. Two, the other. One. Then the last one. I folded my wings and dropped down from the roof. I put my hand over Spike's mouth and hit his pressure point, knocking him out cold. He fell limp and I flew back up. Toaster and I fist bumped and grinning evilly.

"Spike?!" Twilight called. "Any progress?" She walked into this room. "Spike."

"Now." Toaster flew at her and pinned her to the ground, stomach first. H8 flew down and knocked her out cold. I flew down as well and watched as Brony and Mom dragged a knocked out Princess Cadance over.

"Good job guys." I grabbed a few ropes and tied them all up. "Now, where to put them..."

"Put them with Pinkamena. She'll know what to do." I looked at RD, who was snickering evilly. "Good job, my beautiful Killers. And Nechi's Mom."

"Hi." She waved. I smirked, with the help of Toaster and H8, we started carrying the 'Prisoners' towards Sugar Cube Corner. Once we got there. I knocked on the door and heard a hushed 'Hold on'. That's when the door opened, Pinkie was there, tears leaking out of her eyes. We held the knocked out bunch to her.

"What happened to them?" She asked, her tears being wiped off by me.

"A Sneak Attack." I blankly said. "Can we come in?" Pinkie nodded and we walked inside.

"Put them in the basement!" Dash called after us. We nodded and heard Pinkie yell at us not to, but it was too late! We walked downstairs and gasped at the sight before us. Blood was everywhere. Pony skulls lined up on shelves. Also horns and other guts, organs. So, we threw them in the corner like it was nothing and went back upstairs.

"We're outta here." Toaster crossed his arms and Pinkie looked at us, her ears folding. I stopped after they all flew out. Looking at Pinkie, I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Please don't tell anyone we're here." I whispered to her as she hugged me back. "And don't cry, kill him by any means necessary." I kissed her cheek and she blushed lightly. Then I flew out, closing the door and taking off into the skies. "Please let the factory be alright." I whispered to myself. Then I felt arms wrap around my waist. Flying faster.

"It's faster this way!" Dashie yelled over the wind. I nodded. Once we reached Cloudsdale, Dashie led us into the Factory. Toaster, H8 and Brony waiting for us.

"Alright, since the weapons are on the other side of the whole factory, someone has to lead all of the guards away from it." Brony whispered. I raised my hand.

"Memememememememememememe." I grinned widely. They all looked at me strangely.

"Okay..." Brony said. I smiled and kissed H8 and Toaster's cheeks before flying off.

"All of the Guards are Lameheads and Shining Armor is a wimp~" I sung. making sure the whole factory heard it. That's when I heard it. The Pegasus Device! I grinned and trotted happily towards it, hearing the wings of the Guards after me. I wrapped my hands around the lever and turned it on. Then pressed a few buttons and everything else turned on. "The Princess' were all knocked out, and no one knows where they are~" I yelled over the Pegasus Device. Then I could see Shining Armor glaring at me from below. "Oh my God! It's the head of the royal guards. OMG." All of the guards surrounded me also. "And the lameheads. This day keeps getting better~" I trotted happily in circles. Then hearing a few screams echo around the walls. I snickered evilly and looked at the guard in front of me.

"I can't believe not one of you caught us." I scratched the back of my head. "Not a single one." My wings folded behind me.

"WE GOT IT!" H8 yelled. Then the Pegasus Device got louder, Brony looking down at me from the lever which controls the Pegasus Device. He nodded and I smirked.

"Such humor." I muttered. Shining Armor used his magic to send a blast at me. (SUCH ANIME EPICNESS!) I dodged it barely and flew up to B.D.P. We ran over to H8 and he threw a machete at me. "OMC!" (Oh My Celestia!) I screamed. "I always wanted a Machete!" I squeaked and hugged H8. "Best day ever!"


	8. Awoken Part 1

**Guest: Uhhhhhhh... I am really bad at doing lemons... But I'll try. *brohoof***

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really busy with school now that's it getting harder to fit into my schedule to do any stories. Have a taco. *hands out taco* **

_Chapter 8: Awoken_

"Push him into the Pegasus Device!" Toaster yelled to all of us. H8 and I looked over at him, beating out our side of the royal guards. Then we both flew over to him. "Celestia forbid he survives!"

"Yeah." I laughed, all three of us starting to push him. Shining Armor didn't look to good. Blood all over him and his horn torn off. Celestia. I kinda feel bad. Ah who cares? He deserves it! Then I lifted a wing and pushed him fully into the device, but that wasn't it. Somehow, he had a bit of magic left in 'im. H8 kissed me full on the lips, then was sucked in, I didn't have time to react though. They both were sucked into the Pegasus Device. H8's scream could be heard, silencing everyone that was fighting, then they looked at me.

I was silent, until my brain processed what was happening. (No, she's not going to go Super Saiyan!) Tears fell down my face and I brought a hand to my lips, looking down at the Device. Toaster quickly fought off the guard that were advancing on us, hugging me tight and somewhat, straining his ears as I screamed bloody murder. "H8!" I screamed, pushing Toaster off me and pressing the giant red button on the wall. Everything stopped. The guards fled after seeing Shining Armor go into the Device. "No! Nonononononono! Please tell me he's alright!" I lifted the giant crusher up and gasped. He really was crushed, nothing was left of him, only hairs of his tail and actual hair. Blood splattered across the platform, making my heart cringe and break off its hinges. "Why hadn't it been me?!" I screamed. "You had a life ahead of you, I wasn't going to last that long! Oh Celestia, why?!" My fingers dared to touch the blood of my loved one, gently pressing my hands against the wet liquid. Laying my arms against it, more tears fell down my face, well aware that this was reality and I wouldn't be able to leave his room for weeks on end. I felt hands on my shoulders and they quickly pulled me away from the machine that took him away.

"Not any longer will you look at that." I heard the voice of Dash fill my ears.

"H-Hayaaa..." My heels dragged along the ground until we turned the corner to the rooms.

"Let's go." She picked me up and placed me in front of her on my feet. She gently pushed me forward towards my room. I shakily walked forward, my mouth wide open and arms hanging down at my sides. You know that feeling when you watched a horror movie and you have to walk in a dark hallway to go to the bathroom. Yeah, I'm walking like that. Once I reached my room, I wrapped my hand around the handle and pushed it open. Walking inside. "I'll check up on you in a few minutes. Don't do anything you'll regret." She closed the door, leaving me standing in the middle of my now dark room. I shivered a bit, sensing as it was very cold in here.

"Don't do anything you regret she says. Pfft!" I rolled my eyes, stomping over to my bed and peeling my bloody suit off. "She doesn't know how much it hurts... Especially after Scootaloo." My boots came off as I kicked them off. I released a sigh and jumped into my bed, putting a pillow over my stressed back. "Stupid world with stupid unicorns, stupid pegasus's, princess's, and stupid Pegasus Device!" I screamed into the sheets, clenching them enough to hear a little rip. After my sorrowful moment, I closed my eyes and somehow fell asleep. After this rough day, I needed something to free me from it.

* * *

When I woke back up, water was poured on my face. I shrieked from the cold and sat up quickly, coughing, hacking. "What the hell man?!" I yelled, squinting my eyes.

"You wouldn't wake up! Give me a break!" Mother yelled. My pupils dilated, and I looked up at her. "Now come on, I wanna get out of this horrible place, and you're coming with me!" She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up. "Keep your voice down, they won't find out!" She dragged me out of the room.

"What makes you think I wanna leave?!" I pulled my arm out of her grip and stepped back, shaking my head to get the water out of it.

She stopped in her tracks. "Didn't you see what happened?! Look what you're doing! You're killed all these people, that machine you love so much killed the one you loved! It killed your own bro-" I screamed and held my head, tears poured down my face like a waterfall.

"Stop it! Stop! Stop reminding me!" I screamed, putting my hand against the wall to lift myself up. My eyes narrowed, now glaring at my Mom. "You didn't hear their screams 'Mom'! You didn't see all the stuff I had to go through! You didn't get locked up in a jail cell, waiting to die! As a matter of fact! Why did you even send us here?! To die, to teach us a lesson, to get peace and quiet?!" Her eyes went wide, then she growled.

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm in charge here! I'm your Mother!" She yelled back, reaching out to grab me. I raised my foot and pushed her by the chest.

"WHY DID YOU EVEN HAVE KIDS?!" My whole body shook with rage for my mother. It seems like I'm turning on everyone. But I just kept going. "YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! Now that I'm a crazy psychopath, you're just looking for a bodyguard to make sure you don't get ki-" My mouth was covered and I was lifted off the ground before I could say anything further.

"That's enough Woods!" Brony yelled. "Look what you're doing to her!" He grabbed my head and made me look at her. "Look!" I forced my eyes open to see her holding her stomach and crying loudly, shaking her head.

"Why?!" She put a hand on her mouth. "Why did I ever trust that man?!" My eyes kept their rage, but I stopped fidgeting. The blue man finally put me down after a few minutes. Probably to make sure I wouldn't attack her again, no, I didn't go for her, I quickly pushed him out of my way, running towards the Device. I hear it smashing against more bodies. Screams echoing again.

"Woah, woah woah woah! Nechi! Stop!" I heard more footsteps from behind me. I ran faster, past Toaster who was playing with a moth, until Brony yelled at him. "Get her Toaster! Don't just stand there!" I shook my head, finally reaching the metal floors, bars surrounded me except my backside, the Device right below where I'm about to go, and by go, I mean jump and hope I fucking die.

"Don't Nechi! It's not worth-" Toaster was interrupted by the sounds of the Pegasus Device. Making his words a memory. My hands clenched the lever and pulled it up, then releasing it. Making sure my escape would be on time. I reached the bars and quickly climbed them so I was standing on top of them. My eyes locked with Toaster who was now flying towards me, determination in his eyes.

"Why do they even fucking care about me?!" I screamed, letting go of the rusted bars. I heard screams of all three of them, Mother, Brony, and Toaster. My Mother's being loudest. I hope this was my last thought...

_I've stroked the fire  
Seen more pain than you can know  
The tears of the broken have washed away my soul  
Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow_

_Now I've Awoken  
And I'm Taking  
Back  
**Control!**_


End file.
